


nou fir wamplei in (do not fear death)

by Sparklyfairymira (myonetruelove)



Series: Grounder Linctavia [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - Grounders, Exes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grounder Octavia Blake, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love Confessions, POV Octavia Blake, Prompt Fill, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/pseuds/Sparklyfairymira
Summary: Octavia and Lincoln head to the Azgeda capital to find out why Azgedian warriors are raiding Trikru lands. Shenanigans ensue as a rescue mission must be planned and feelings are spilled.
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: Grounder Linctavia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160300
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	nou fir wamplei in (do not fear death)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [munequita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/munequita/gifts).



> It's Saturday again, which means here I am posting another prompt!!! I, along with many other talented and creators are currently taking prompts via t100fic4blm. Please check out [our carrd here](t100fic-for-blm.carrd.co) to see what we're all about. Is there a story idea that you want to read? A song you KNOW needs to be made into a video? Or want a fic trailer done for your fic (because I'm getting quite good at those lol). If you want to donate, but don't know what to prompt we've got you covered there too with [our new prompt board.](https://www.notion.so/t100-Fic-for-BLM-Prompt-Ideas-b71c84406c884099a9682133636abc09)
> 
> If you're interested in seeing what else I'm writing and what my planned publication dates for that is, please check out my Tumblr post [HERE](https://sparklyfairymira.tumblr.com/post/632973715782729728/prompt-fic-updates).

Octavia sighs as she pulls her furs tighter around herself. The further they get into Azgeda territory, the colder it gets. She can feel Lincoln close to her side and just a bit behind her and she knows that he’s walking there so that if she falls he can catch her. She wants to be annoyed about it, but she can’t bring herself to do so. 

Lincoln had been true to his word leaving her alone for the days leading up to their journey to Azgeda and she’d taken the time to think. She still hasn’t made any decisions as of yet, but she better understands how she feels about his return. She obviously still loves him—she’d never really thought that she’d truly get over him so this isn’t that surprising—but the trust is gone. Not to mention the hurt that is still there simmering just below the surface. She would love to let it go, but Lincoln had  _ left her _ to join Flokru when she’d refused to leave Trikru. Yes, it had been her decision not to go with him, but he’d still been the one that left.

She hadn’t considered that she might see him again, but Indra being the meddler that she is had sent for Lincoln. He’d been helpful returning Madi to Shadow Valley, but she’d expected that he would leave once they arrived back to Trikru lands. He hadn’t and instead had demanded that she allow him to join her on her reconnaissance mission to Azgeda. She hadn’t been happy about it, but she also knows how well she and Lincoln work together, and at least she’d have someone to watch her back.

She laughs quietly to herself at the thought. It unnerves her that she so easily can trust him with her wellbeing and her life. Her heart? That’s another story. She wants to be able to forgive him and let him back into her life, but what happens when he tires of the fighting once more? She will lead Trikru when Indra steps down—fighting will be a part of her life until she dies. What if he suddenly decides he can’t deal with the fighting again? What happens if he does it after they’ve married and had children? What will happen then?

It’s these questions that had plagued her for the two days that they spent in her village and are still on the periphery of her mind as they continue their journey north. The upside to traveling with Lincoln is that he doesn’t feel the need to fill the silence with unnecessary talk—small talk is never something he’s required. They’ve been traveling for over two months on horseback and are finally within a day’s journey of the capital where Queen Nia resides deep within the Azgeda territory. They’d left the horses with a friend who has a house about two days’ walk from the capital. 

It’s been a long and hard journey—as she’d known it would be. She will be glad for it to be over and she can report back to Indra. Her plan is for them to sneak into the capital and seek out Prince Roan. He’s a good friend and even if there is to be a war between their clans, he will tell her how it is before sending her on her way. She trusts him.

But night is setting in and they need to stop for the day. They should reach the capital just after midday tomorrow if they wake with the sun as they have been most of the journey. She scans the surrounding area, trying to see the best place for them to set up camp. 

Lincoln touches her arm lightly and she turns to him as she slows her steps. He nods off to the west and she sees one of the Azgeda encampments that can be found throughout their territory so that people traveling the lands can easily build fires to keep warm. She wasn’t sure that they would find one so close to the capital, but she is very grateful for it. 

The encampments consist of a firepit and a lean-to with hides for a door, allowing travelers a way to sleep indoors and not have to deal with the winds that rage in this area. They quickly make their way over and find that there are not any current occupants of the encampment, hurrying to get a fire going—neither of them speaking. 

Octavia lets out a sigh of relief as she sits beside the fire just inside the lean-to. She will be happy to make it to the Azgeda capital and be able to rest for a few days—assuming that there isn’t a war on its way, in which case they will have to immediately return. She prays for not only her sake but also Trikru’s that there isn’t a war coming. 

Lincoln settles down next to her, almost touching her but not quite. It brings a smile to her face because this is how it’s been the entire time that they’ve been traveling. He stays close enough that she can feel him and know that he’s there, but he’s always so careful to not touch her unless absolutely necessary. 

She turns to him and decides that now is the time to have the conversation that she’s been putting off—she is well aware that waiting two months to have an important conversation is not healthy, but she’s very aware of her faults. She takes a deep breath. “How do I know that you won’t leave me again?”

Lincoln doesn’t blink as he turns to look at her, face impassive. She wonders what is going on inside his head. He’s always been like this—face never giving away what he’s thinking or feeling. When they were together he’d let down his guard more around her, but around others, he remained stone-faced. It’s slightly unnerving to have that face directed at her, but it is what it is. 

“You will have to take my word for it,” Lincoln says, “because that is how trust works. But as for my reason that I will never leave again? That’s you.”

Octavia scoffs, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Losing you wasn’t worth leaving the fighting behind, Octavia. You were my world and when I left you, I could barely find a reason to keep living. The only reason that I did not come back is that I did not believe that you or Indra would allow me to do so.” Lincoln shakes his head.

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” Octavia frowns. “I didn’t want you back and I never expected you to come back, but here you are.”

“Here I am,” Lincoln laughs. “I’ve spoken to Indra and I will be studying under Nyko to become a healer. As you know, it’s good to have more than one healer—but more than that, healers don’t fight unless absolutely necessary.”

Octavia considers this. It does seem like a reasonable compromise for someone tired of fighting, but it also sets off something inside of her—if he can think of this now, why couldn’t he have thought of it before? Then he never would’ve left her and she wouldn’t have been alone.

“I’m glad that you were able to find something that works for you within the village. People will be glad to have you back.” Octavia pauses. “I still don’t trust that you won’t leave me, but this helps. Thank you.”

Lincoln nods. “You’re welcome.”

“I think I’m going to go sleep now.” Octavia stands, pulling one of the animal hide flaps closed as she does so.

“What about eating?” Lincoln asks as he scoots over to the other side of the lean-to so he doesn’t get hit in the face with the closing flap.

She shrugs as she crawls onto the pile of furs, burying herself beneath them in the hopes of staying warm throughout the night. “I’m exhausted and not hungry. I’ll eat in the morning.” It’s not a complete lie—she is exhausted, but she would love to eat. She just needs some space from him after hearing his answer to her question. It helps that he has a plan for staying and a way to avoid the fighting that caused him to leave in the first place. 

But her head just isn’t ready to allow him into her heart again. She doesn’t know if she will ever be ready. 

* * *

The next day Lincoln and Octavia finally make it to the Azgeda capital and thankfully they’d thought to don Azgedian clothing so that they won’t stand out as much. The thick layers hide their Trikru tattoos and no one will suspect who they are as long as they keep them on. 

“So how does one find a prince?” Lincoln asks her quietly. 

She shrugs. “It depends on the day, but we’re going to head to the tavern. We’ll be able to get food and drink and taverns are the best place to listen to gossip.” Octavia grins. “Just make sure to listen to everything that you can.”

Octavia leads him to the tavern and they find an empty table close to the center of the room. They order a meal and some drinks, both silent as they listen for news around them. It doesn’t take long for Octavia to pick up on a conversation that might help.

“I heard that she locked the prince up in the dungeons,” the words are whispered by a man whose eyes dart around the room to make sure that no one overhears his words—but he won’t realize that Octavia has heard as she concentrates on the food in front of her. 

If Nia has truly locked Roan in the dungeons they definitely have a problem. The only reason that she can think of for the queen to lock Roan in the dungeons if she’s planning a war that he doesn’t agree with—a war with Trikru.

“Shit,” she mutters under her breath causing Lincoln to look at her sharply. She gives a slight shake to her head. They can’t talk about it here where anyone can overhear them. “Have you tried the bread? I think it might be better than my mom’s.”

Lincoln narrows his eyes at her for a moment before reaching for the bread. “I have not, but if it’s better than your mom’s then I should.”

They continue to carry on a surface level conversation as they finish their meals, pausing occasionally to see if they can hear anything useful, but Octavia doesn’t hear anything else. Once she’s finished she pushes back her chair and waits for Lincoln to the same before leading the way to the door. They walk for a bit through the city before Octavia glances around and pulls Lincoln between two houses. 

“Did you hear anything?” she asks him, eyes scanning all around them—looking for trouble that may or may not come.

Lincoln shakes his head. “Nothing helpful. You?”

“Rumor is that the queen has her son locked away in the dungeons.” Octavia sighs. “If that’s true, we can’t leave him down there.”

“Roan?” Lincoln scoffs. “Why not?”

Octavia makes a face. “Because he’s the reason that we have peace with Azgeda. If she has him locked away it means that she is planning a war and there is a real possibility that she could kill him if he continues to defy her.”

“Would that really be so bad?” Lincoln asks with a shrug.

Octavia narrows her eyes as she stares at him. “Yes, Lincoln, it would be.”

Before Lincoln can reply another voice calls out to them, “I did not expect that Indra would send her second.”

Octavia looks around, confused because she can’t figure out where the voice came from. She hears a laugh and a clearing of a throat. “Up here.”

Octavia looks up and Echo is lounging in the shade on the roof of one of the houses. How had she been able to make it sound like she was on the ground while she was above them? Octavia has never been one for the ways of a spy, but she does know that Echo is a master spy. The question is where do her loyalties lie? With the queen or the prince? Octavia is fairly certain that she knows the answer to that questions, but she can’t be sure.

Echo gives her a sly smile before dropping gracefully to the ground beside her. “Good to see you, Octavia.” Her eyes move to Lincoln. “And an actual surprise to see you Lincoln.”

“Echo.” Lincoln nods.

“What do you want Echo?” Octavia keeps her attention fully on the spy because she absolutely does not trust her.

Echo leans against the wall, her body language reads as relaxed—not a care in the world, but Octavia knows otherwise. “I just heard there were some new faces in the capital and thought I’d check it out. Much to my surprise, I find Trikru representatives that have not announced themselves. That can be considered a declaration of war.”

“And is that what you want, Echo? War?” Octavia tries to keep her annoyance from her words, to hold back her temper—but it’s not something she has ever excelled at. 

Echo sobers. “It’s not.” She shakes her head. “So you’ve heard that Nia has locked Roan in the dungeons.” It’s not a question but a statement. “It’s true and there has been talk of an execution.”

“She plans to kill her own son? Then who will take the throne once she’s gone?” Octavia doesn’t understand how Nia’s mind works and that’s in part to the fact that they rule differently than Trikru does.

“Ontari,” Echo spits, a sneer on her face. “Her niece who is as crazy as Nia is—if not crazier.” She pauses for a moment. “Are you here for the prince?”

“It wasn’t our original mission, but we are now.” Octavia shakes her head. “I can’t leave Roan to that fate.”

Echo nods. “Good, because I cannot rescue him on my own.” She looks around and shakes her head. “We cannot make a plan here. There is a cabin about an hour northwest of here. It’s a place that Roan uses when he wants to get away from the city. I’ll meet you there at dusk.”

Echo doesn’t wait for a response as she moves quickly to the back of one of the houses. Octavia knows that if she were to look the other girl would already be gone. She rolls her eyes because Echo isn’t one of her favorite people, but she knows that if anyone can help them rescue Roan it will be her. 

“Are you actually planning to trust Echo?” Lincoln asks, voice laced with disbelief.

“As much as someone can trust a spy.” Octavia shrugs as she starts making her way back into the main part of the capital. They might as well head to the cabin now—there’s nothing else they will be able to find out in the city and the longer they’re here, the higher the chance is that they’ll be spotted. “Let’s just get to the cabin. We can talk about it there.”

Lincoln huffs behind her but doesn’t say anything else as he follows her. They head northwest from the capital for an hour but don’t see a cabin. Octavia bites her lip, hoping that Echo hadn’t sent them out here as part of a trap. Octavia will haunt Echo if she ends up dying because she’d trusted the damned spy. 

Lincoln grabs her wrist gesturing to the right and Octavia can see the vague outline of a building between the trees. Well, at least the cabin is real. It makes her feel a bit better about trusting Echo—though they could still be walking into a trap. But she’d known that could be a possibility when dealing with Echo, but she has to trust that the spy cares more for Roan and her clan than she does about its current queen and the war she is trying to bring down upon them.

Once they reach the cabin she pushes open the door finding that it is sparsely furnished—just a bed piled high with furs, a table, and four chairs. There is a fireplace that Octavia immediately moves toward to get a fire going. She truly hates the weather in Azgeda—it should not get this cold anywhere. Especially not anywhere that people live. 

“So now can we talk about this?” Lincoln asks as he sits down in one of the chairs. 

Octavia glances over her shoulder at him before turning back to the fire. “What do you want to talk about?”

“How can we trust the spy?”

Octavia laughs. “We can’t—she’s a spy. But we have no choice. Also, she is loyal to Azgeda, and to her Roan  _ is _ Azgeda.” She sighs in relief as the fire begins to crackle in front of her. Warmth is a blessed thing. “She’s in love with him,” she says as she turns back to Lincoln.

“She’s what?” Lincoln frowns. “How can you know that?”

“Well, Roan told me first and then after that, I realized that the signs were obvious.” Octavia looks away and thinks back to the moment that she’d realized that Roan was correct and Echo was in love with him. 

It had been shortly after Lincoln had left and she‘d been a mess when Roan and Echo arrived in their village for a visit. Many drinks later, Roan and Octavia had ended up in bed together. The next morning Echo wouldn’t even speak to her. When she’d asked Roan about it, he’d told her that Echo was in love with him. As Octavia thought back on her interactions with Echo she’d realized that she could see it. She’d then punched Roan for sleeping with her while Echo was there. She’d been so mad. Roan had shrugged and told her that love wasn’t in the cards for him—he’d have to make a political marriage, so even if he felt the same about Echo as she did for him, there was no point in it. Octavia’s heart had broken for both of them.

She glances out the window, realizing there are still a few hours until Echo will be there and she doesn’t feel like just sitting here with Lincoln talking. Not after the way that their last conversation had ended. “Want to spar?”

Lincoln lifts a brow but doesn’t say anything as he stands up and gestures to the door. Octavia grins. One definite upside to Lincoln is he always knows when she doesn’t want to talk.

They spar until dusk and with no sign of Echo, Octavia decides to catch dinner. She easily catches a rabbit and heads back to the cabin. She’s only a little annoyed that the other woman is late. She may have been held up, but it’s also possible that she has no plans to show up. But for now, she gets to work on the rabbit—they do have to eat after all.

Echo pushes her way into the cabin about an hour past dark as Octavia is cooking the rabbit in the fireplace. She frowns when she sees the spy. “You’re late.”

“Yeah, well, you try getting away from the queen when she’s worried that everyone is going to betray her.” Echo shakes her head. “And Ontari is just feeding into these thoughts, making her even more insecure in her power. She’s losing her mind and Ontari is loving every second of it.”

“So what can we do?” Lincoln turns to look at Echo and it’s written all over his face that he doesn’t trust her which causes Octavia to snicker.

When the other two occupants of the room turn to her she shrugs as she fights back her laughter. “What’s the plan, Echo?”

As they discuss the plan, Octavia realizes that Echo doesn’t actually need them. Her eyes meet Lincoln’s across the table and she can see that he has also made the same realization. “Echo?”

The other girl turns to her and raises her eyebrows. “Hmmm?”

“You don’t need us for this,” Octavia points down at the map that Echo has drawn for them. “You can do this on our own, so tell me what the hell is really going on before I walk out of here and leave Roan to die at his mother’s hands.”

Echo frowns before letting out a deep sigh. “You’re right, I don’t need you. But if I let you do it and you’re caught then I can pretend to have known nothing about it. If I get caught on my own then Roan has no chance.”

“Okay.” Octavia gestures for her to continue.

“I’m sorry,” Lincoln starts, “your response to that is just okay? How is that okay?”

Octavia shakes her head. “She’s her own backup plan. To her, the only important part is getting Roan out. If we fail then she still has a chance. I respect that. I also don’t plan on getting caught, so the point is moot.”

“And this is why I like you Okteivia kom Trikru.” The look that Echo shoots her is one of respect—one that Octavia wasn’t sure that she’d ever get from the spy. She then turns to face Lincoln. “Are you going to be a problem?”

Lincoln glances at Octavia for a moment before shaking his head. “No. Continue.”

The plan is simple and the time for it is now. Octavia wishes that she would’ve known that they were going to do this tonight because she would’ve taken a nap. But it’s a little late for that. They make the trek back to the capital and then follow Echo’s instructions while Echo herself is making herself seen in the palace. 

It’s too easy—not just the plan, but the actual rescue. They encounter no problems on the way to the dungeons and Roan is exactly where Echo said he would be. She wonders again if this is a trap, but deep down she doesn’t think that it is. Octavia holds a finger to her lips when Roan’s eyes land on her. 

The lock is easy to pick and then the three of them are moving. They hurry through the dark of the capital and into the woods to the cabin, not stopping to speak until they push open the door. Echo sits in one of the chairs, using a dagger to carve something into the table. 

“How did you beat us here?” Octavia asks. It doesn’t make sense. She wasn’t supposed to leave until they realized that Roan was gone. She should have been here well after them.

“Well, first of all, you’re slow. Second, I took a horse.” Echo finally looks up, eyes locking with Roan’s. “I’m glad that you’re alright.”

Roan laughs. “You and me both.” He settles into one of the other chairs before gesturing for Lincoln and Octavia to sit. “Now, tell me how I came to be rescued by Trikru.” He pauses, eyes glancing at Lincoln for a moment before turning back to Octavia. “And I thought that you got rid of this one?”

Octavia shrugs. “So did I, but he keeps turning up.”

“Interesting.” Roan grins. “I do love being rescued by a beautiful warrior though. Sets my heart—and other things,” Roan lifts his brows suggestively, “on fire.”

Octavia rolls her eyes at Roan’s obvious attempt to upset Lincoln. She sees both Lincoln and Echo bristle at his words and decides to change the topic as quickly as possible. “I do much prefer being the rescuer than the damsel.” 

Roan winks at her, smirk firmly in place—he knows exactly what she’s doing. “Okay, rescuer. Tell me how my rescue came to be.”

Octavia looks to Echo and allows the other woman to explain—it was her plan after all. Not to mention she is exhausted, all she really wants to do is sleep. She just doesn’t know where they will be doing that. Maybe on the floor here? She can just imagine it now—Roan offering to let her sleep in the bed with him just so that he could make the other two squirm. Damn, she really hopes that doesn’t happen.

“I’m going to have to kill her,” Roan’s words draw her back to the conversation. “Would the two of you be willing to help with that if we can come up with a good enough plan?”

“You want us to help you kill your queen?” Lincoln asks, aghast at the suggestion. “We can have no part in that.”   
  


Roan laughs. “Do you want peace in your lands, Lincoln? Or do you want war? Because if you want peace, killing the queen is the only option.”

“You do understand that we did not come here to help you stage a coup, right?” Octavia asks as she sits back in her chair. It’s not that she’s unwilling to help Roan kill the queen—it’s that she feels like Roan believes it to be a sure thing that they will help. And that doesn’t sit well with her. 

Roan eyes her for a moment. “I assume you came to find out why Azgedians were raiding your lands. You know why now and yet you stayed to help rescue me. Would you really head home before being sure that war will not follow you?”

Octavia frowns. “I just don’t like the fact that you’re arrogant enough to think that we’ll help just because you asked.” She laughs when she sees Echo bristle. “Down girl. We all know that Roan is an arrogant ass—including him. If we help with this, there is to never be a war between our clans for as long as you’re on the throne. That is the only way we will help you.”

“Done.” Roan doesn’t hesitate which should put her on edge, but she thinks that Roan must have known what she would demand. “The two of you can stay here tonight, we will be back in the morning with a plan.”

“If we stay here then where will you stay?” Lincoln asks with a frown. He might not like Roan, but he knows that the other man is still a prince—still a leader of another clan. 

Roan chuckles as his eyes flash around the cabin. “Do you really think that this is the type of place I spend my time in when I want to get away? If so, you are sadly mistaken. This is a place that I let people stay. I have a cabin for myself. Do not worry, you are not putting me out.” Roan stands up, makes his way around the table, takes Octavia’s hand in his, and presses a kiss to it. “Till tomorrow.”

Octavia rolls her eyes at his theatrics. He is doing everything he can to make Lincoln and Echo jealous. Asshole. 

Once they’re alone Octavia realizes just how on edge Lincoln is. “Hey, it’s going to be okay. You know that right?”

“That’s not it.” Lincoln wrings his hands before meeting her eyes. “I know you need time—you always need time—but I need to know if you are ever going to be able to forgive me or if this is just a fool’s errand? Because if there is no chance then once the queen is dead I will return to Flokru.”

Octavia sighs. She’s so conflicted over Lincoln, but she hadn’t realized that he felt this way. She reaches out and grabs his hand. “I forgave you a long time ago. This isn’t about forgiveness. This is about trust and whether or not I can trust you again.”

“And?” he asks.

“And I want to.” There’s more that Octavia wants to say but Lincoln’s lips are crashing against hers almost before she can finish her sentence. She freezes for just a moment, not sure if this is what she wants. But then her hands are linking around his neck and she’s moaning into his mouth as his tongue runs along the seam of her lips.

Lincoln lifts her from the chair without breaking the kiss and she wraps her legs around him. He moves to the bed, breaking the kiss only to lay her back on it. The look on his face is full of love and it splits Octavia’s heart wide open. She loves him and she needs to give him another chance or she’ll always wonder what if. She also knows that he won’t go any further without her permission—that’s just the kind of man he is.

She begins to undress with a smile while Lincoln watches. She laughs once she’s fully naked and realizes that he hasn’t taken off even one article of clothing. “Lincoln, I don’t know how long it’s been for you, but this can’t happen with your clothes on.”

“I am aware.” The smile Lincoln gives her is soft and full of love. “But I also wanted to watch you undress and now? Now, I’m appreciating that the most beautiful woman in the world is naked in front of me and I love her more than anything in the world.”

Tears fill Octavia’s eyes as she blinks up at him. She takes a deep breath. “I love you, Lincoln. I never stopped and I want us to try again.” She grins. “But if you don’t get naked and fuck me right now, we’re over before we even begin.”

Lincoln grins at her as he begins to shuck his clothes. Octavia takes her time, letting her eyes roam over each new piece of flesh that he reveals. There are new scars that weren’t there before, but his body is still the same body that she knows just as well as her own. When he drops his pants her eyes immediately go to his cock and she licks her lips. 

She’s been with a few men since Lincoln left her, including Roan, but none of them had a cock quite like Lincoln’s. Thick and just the right length. He’s always filled her up so well and just looking at him sends a wave of heat through her body. She smirks as her eyes slide back up his body to meet his amused eyes. 

“I’m pretty sure I said that you needed to fuck me which you cannot do from over there,” Octavia says as she spreads her legs, one hand trailing down her body while the other moves to her breast. She brushes her finger over her nipple at the same time her other hand brushes her clit and her back arches off of the bed—she is already so turned on it isn’t even funny. It won’t take long for her to come at all.

“But you’re doing such a good job already,” Lincoln says as she runs a finger along her slit, her juices coating it. She’s so fucking wet. “Why don’t I just watch for this first one?”

Octavia wants to argue, but at this point? She just needs to come. She slides two fingers inside and starts fucking herself while her other hand moves back and forth between her nipples. She adds a third finger as she fucks herself harder, hips thrusting to meet her hand. She’s building quickly and it won’t take much more. 

She squeezes her eyes shut as she chases her orgasm, fingers and hips moving rapidly. She feels Lincoln move but doesn’t think too much of it—until his mouth lands on her clit. Her eyes pop open as his tongue flicks from side to side, his eyes meeting hers, and then she’s falling over the edge with his name on her lips.

Lincoln moves her fingers out of the way before replacing them with two of his much larger fingers. He laps lightly at her clit as he uses his fingers to fuck her through her orgasm. His fingers feel so good inside of her and when he twists his hand he hits her g-spot, sending her spiraling into a second orgasm before the first has fully ended. 

Octavia clutches at the furs as her thighs tighten around his head. Holy shit. She’d forgotten how good sex was with Lincoln and they haven’t even gotten to the actual sex part yet. She lets herself relax as Lincoln slides his fingers from her, dropping his mouth down to lap at her slit. She jerks a little because she’s sensitive but she doesn’t want him to stop.

Then he’s moving up her body, caging her in with his arms and his body. She’s always loved the way that he always makes her feel small and protected in bed but never questions her ability to take care of herself in a fight. She tastes herself on his lips and it draws a moan from her. 

“I need you to fuck me—now,” Octavia demands as she feels his cock brush against her center. 

“So impatient,” Lincoln chuckles against her neck before he begins kissing his way down to her pulse point, sucking lightly.

And as nice as it feels and as much as it turns her on, Octavia is having none of it. She wants to fuck him and she wants to fuck him now. She pushes against him until he rolls onto his back, straddling him quickly. She takes his cock into her hands, stroking him before leaning down to take him into her mouth. 

“I thought that you wanted to fuck me,” Lincoln’s voice sounds a little breathy.

“Mmmm,” she hums around him as she takes him deeper. She bobs her head while one hand continues to stroke him at the base. She just needed to get her mouth on him for a moment, but now she doesn’t want to stop. She sighs as she pulls off with a pop and grins up at him. “What can I say? I just couldn’t resist.”

Before Lincoln can respond she’s lining his cock up with her center and pushing down until he is fully sheathed inside of her. He fills her up so perfectly. She sighs as she slowly lifts off of him as far as she can without him slipping out before slamming back down on him. Yes, fast and rough sounds like the perfect combination for tonight.

Lincoln seems to understand exactly what she needs as he grasps her hips and thrusts up into her, meeting the pace that she sets. She doesn’t bother to hold back her moans as she relishes being fucked and fucked well. Lincoln tells her how beautiful she is and how much he loves her—his soft words in contrast to the way he is fucking her.

Her third orgasm takes longer than the first two, but she chases it with everything that she has. And when it hits, it hits hard. Her entire body feels like it’s filled with electricity as she loses control of her limbs and slumps against Lincoln, unable to do anything but moan his name. 

Lincoln continues to fuck up into her as she comes, but his thursts are shorter and faster, though not as hard. She knows that he’s close and she wishes that she could do something to help him but she still has no control over her body. After a few more thrusts, Lincoln’s hands dig into Octavia’s hips as he rocks against her and fills her. 

He stays inside of her, running a hand down her back as she slowly comes back to herself. She lifts her head just enough to press a kiss to his lips before laying back on his chest. “Too tired.”

“You’re just going to go to sleep with me inside of you?” Lincoln laughs.

“Mmmmm,” is Octavia’s only response as she feels herself sliding into sleep already. She feels Lincoln move but she’s already too far gone.

* * *

Octavia wakes slowly, blinking against the light that shines in through the windows. Her back is pressed against Lincoln’s chest, his arms around her and his cock hard against her ass. She grins as she rocks back against him. She’s a little sore after the previous night, but she thinks morning sex is just the cure she needs for that.

“As much as I would love to watch the two of you have sex, we have things to do,” Roan’s voice calls from the other side of the room.

Lincoln jerks up, eyes narrowing on Roan. “What the hell are you doing?”

Octavia pulls the furs to her chest, rolling her eyes. “You couldn’t have knocked?”

“It’s my cabin.” Roan shrugs. “If the two of you will get dressed we have much to discuss.”

“How about you go wait outside?” Lincoln growls.

“Why? It’s not like I haven’t seen her naked before,” Roan smirks.

Octavia rolls her eyes, hand landing on Lincoln’s arm. “Don’t let him get to you. You know that’s all he’s trying to do.” She climbs out of the bed, not giving a shit that Roan is there. She has a good body and feels no shame in showing it off.

“O!” Lincoln sounds scandalized and she just turns to grin at him before pulling on her clothes. 

“Hurry up, Lincoln. We have a very long journey home after we finish helping Roan with his coup.” Octavia sits down across from Roan not even bothering to check if Lincoln is getting dressed or not. “Where’s your spy?”

“Spying.” Roan shrugs. “She’s preparing some things for us.”

Octavia laughs. “Okay. Well, you’re going to have to give me more than that if you want us to help you.”

Roan leans over close to Octavia and grins. “You know, I had a thought. Maybe you and I should marry to cement the peace between our two clans.”

“I don’t care if you’re a prince, Roan. I will beat the shit out of you,” Lincoln growls as he leans over, getting into Roan’s face. 

Roan laughs as he leans back in his chair, hands up in surrender. He eyes Lincoln for a moment before turning back to Octavia. “I take it then that the two of you are back together? You’ve forgiven him for leaving you?”

Octavia shrugs. “What can I say? I love him.” She grabs Lincoln’s hand, urging him to sit. She knows that Roan is just acting this way to get a rise out of Lincoln.

“Love,” Roan muses, “the greatest weakness of them all.”

“You don’t believe that.” Octavia knows he doesn’t believe it, but he does believe that he will never be allowed love and who knows? Maybe he’s right.

Roan shrugs. “No, I guess I don’t.” He shakes his head. “Okay, so here’s the plan.”

Octavia and Lincoln listen as Roan explains the plan—this one a bit more complicated and a bit riskier, but Octavia likes their odds. Once he’s done Roan leans back in his chair and grins. “So are we good?”

Lincoln sighs before he glances at Octavia. “Yeah, we’re good.”

“Excellent.” Roan stands quickly. “Well, then I guess I will see you guys in a few hours.” And then he’s gone, not even bothering to wait for either of them to say anything.

“I really don’t like that guy,” Lincoln mutters.

“He’s fully aware of that fact which is why he says the things he says.” Octavia places her hand on Lincoln’s cheek, turning him to face her. “If you would just ignore the things he says, he would stop.”

Lincoln makes a face. “That’s not going to happen.”

She shrugs. “Well, then I guess he’ll just keep doing it then, won’t he?” She moves to stand up but Lincoln stops her.

“Marry me.”

Octavia turns back to him slowly. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I want you to marry me. Please marry me. Be my wife. I don’t want to spend another minute without you being my wife.” Lincoln pulls her toward him so that she stands between his legs.

“That’s a little fast don’t you think? Seeing as I just said we could give it another try last night.” Octavia doesn’t want to say no and that is freaking her out a little because what she is saying is true. It’s way too fast. But then why does she want to say yes?

Lincoln shakes his head. “It’s really not. I’ve wanted to marry you for ten years, including the time I was away from you.”

“We’ve only known each other for ten years,” she says with a laugh.

“Oh, did I not tell you? I’ve known I wanted to marry you from the first moment that we met when you knocked me flat on my ass.” Lincoln reaches up, cupping her face in his hands. “I love you. I’ve always loved you and  _ will  _ always love you.”

Octavia looks down at his earnest face and how can she say no? “Why the hell not.” She grins. 

Lincoln takes a moment to absorb her words but then he’s kissing her, lifting her into his arms, and moving towards the bed. As he lays her back, she’s thankful that they have nowhere to be for a few hours. They have time to love one another once more before they go help Roan kill a queen. 

Octavia grins as Lincoln kisses her. A marriage proposal, followed by what she knows will be amazing sex, and then they’re going to assassinate a queen? Sounds like the perfect day to Octavia. But she soon forgets about everything else besides Lincoln as he sets her body alight.


End file.
